This invention relates to cutting blocks for food.
Known cutting blocks are comparatively simple in construction, usually being in the form of a single wooden or plastic board. The disadvantage of such a cutting block is that when chopped food is to be put into a bowl or pan, an instrument such as a spatula or knife is used and, as a result, splinters or chips from the cutting block can be scrapped into the bowl or pan together with the food. This represents a health risk.
A further disadvantage is that when the cutting block together with the chopped food is lined so that the chopped food may be directly transferred into the bowl or pan, it is difficult to grasp the block, due to its considerable weight and absence of any handle, and it is easy to spill the food.
According to the present invention there is provided a cutting block comprising a first block part providing a first cutting surface thereon, a second block part providing a second cutting surface thereon, said first and second block parts being pivotably connected together for relative movement between a first position in which said first and second cutting surfaces are contiguous and coplanar and a second position in which said fist and second cutting surfaces subtend between them an angle of less than 180xc2x0, a handle extending outwardly from said fist block part, and actuation means operable to cause said relative movements.
Preferably said handle comprises a first handle part connected to said first block part and a second handle part forming part of said actuation means, wherein said actuation means extend from the handle to said second block part
Preferably said handle includes biasing means to resiliently bias said first ad second handle parts away from each other.
Preferably said actuation means comprise first and second levers, a part of said first lever forming said second handle part and being relatively moveable relative to said second handle part, and said second lever being connected to said first lever and extending laterally therefrom to translate the movements of said first lever from the handle to the second block part.
Preferably the second lever has extending there through a locating pin for limiting the movement of said second lever
Preferably the handle is provided with grinding beans for sharpening a knife.
Preferably the handle is provided with means for holding grinding material.
Preferably the handle is detachably mounted on said first block part.
Preferably the block member is provided with a drain hole and more preferably with a liquid draining groove which extends into the drain hole.
Preferably the cutting block is shaped to provide a recess within which is located a cutting knife.
According to the present invention there may also be provided a cutting block comprising a first block part providing a fist cutting surface thereon, a second block part providing second cutting surface thereon, said first and second block parts being pivotally connected together for relative movement between a first position in which said first and second cutting surfaces are contiguous and coplanar and a second position in which said fist and second cutting surfaces subtend between them an angle less than 180xc2x0, a handle extending outwardly from said first block part, and actuation means operable to cause solid relative movement of said first and second block parts from said first position to said second position said handle being provided with grinding means for sharpening a knife, and means located in one of said block parts accommodating a knife.
Accordingly the present invention provides, at least in one or more of its preferred embodiments, a multi-purpose cutting block and arranged so that the block is in two sections which can be folded to form a V-shape. The block may bold a knife and the handle may be provided with riding means for sharpening the rife at any time.
By folding the cutting block, after carrying out a food chopping operation, the chopped food can be collected at the bottom of the V-shape, thereby facilitating its transfer to, for instance, a bowl or pan.
Accordingly the present invention provides a cutting block which is multi-purposed in that it integrates the functions of a board, a knife sharpener, a knife located within the board and the folding facility allow easy transfer of food. The cutting block in accordance with the invention reduces health risk, is labour saving and is convenient to use.